Forgotten Drea,s
by MelodyHarmony101
Summary: Have every wondered what life is really like in the pokemon world through a pokemon's eyes? Before when Pokémon were actually friends with the humans they lived peacefully. However as time would pass Trainers were well know as hunters ;their constant crave for battle just for the entertainment! Here you will follow a Pancham named Yuki, to see him go through his hardships...


_The wild flames had engulfed the whole entire forest..._

_Cerst Grove was now nothing more than a barren plain, once trees heavily covered the land bur now all that was left was the charred stumps of the trees._

_ Now how did this happen?_

_For sure this was no incident. It had the human's names written all over it! But what could of provoked them to do such a horrific thing? Weren't they suppose to be companions with pokemon?_

_ Let's take a step back and see what things were like before..._

_Be warned, and brace yourself for you are about to enter a whole new world.._

**2 years before the devastation...**

_**Yuki's P.O.V**_

_Summer's breeze felt so nice. Especially while napping under a nice shady oak tree after having a large meal of Ouran berries. I was snoozing peaceful until the sun's ways snuck through the tree's thick leaves. My nose would twitch, as I'd turn to my sider in attempt to block out the sun. _

_..._

_It was no use going back to sleep,I was now wide awake!_

_ A high pitched scream caused me to immediately stand up in startlement. I sighed shaking my head..."Not again" I began heading off in the direction I heard the fearful cry._

_ You see, in our world we're always hunted down by young humans wishing to keep us as pets and use us in battle. It's a disgrace on how other pokemon seem to be okay with being a human's pet, they always tell you what to do and what you can't do. Out here in the wild we're able to do whatever the hell we want. Though what I just said is not the worst of their crimes..._

_ So they come onto _**Our **_turf, beating us into submission until they are able to catch us with those stupid pok'e balls! Some of us are able to escape from those cages, though others are to weak to break free. A shame it really is._

_ I finally reached the scene. Seemed liked a pump head trainer cornering a little pichu with his houndoom._

_"Houndoom use bite!"(so cheesy I know) The houndoom charge forward showing its sharp fangs, the pichu froze in fear. _

_"Why is he just standing there?" I growled to myself, looks like I'd have to step in._

_ Nearly inches away from piercing the little Pichu's skin, the Pancham had used the move comet punch, sending the pokemon flying backwards. "So you like picking on your own kind? Eh? Then why won't you pick on someone your own size then." Yes there was still a "major" size difference though it wasn't thought to be taken literally._

_ The houndoom growled in response as he would slowly get back up. "Whoa what pokemon is that?" The human gasped taking out a device trainers used to identify what type a pokemon was._

_"Pft!"_

_I could of attacked him by now, though I guess I could of let him see just how dangerous I could be! I'm pretty sure that Poke'dex was telling just how deadly I am._

_" Pancham the _Playful Pokémon. With its trademark leaf always sticking out of its mouth, _Pancham_ tries to intimidate its opponents by glaring at them intensely although this is rarely successful" A electronic voice would admit from the device.

"Forget about the pichu!" The trainers eyes narrowed with determination." This pancham will be mine.." He thought to himself. "Houndoom return!" In a flash the pokeball sucked the houndoom right back into its small prison. "Fight fire with fire!"

The human shouted, dramatically posing as he unleashed another pokemon out of its ball.

I rolled my eyes, I swore some of the humans were either over dramatic or just plain retarded. As soon as the flash cleared, a Mienshao appeared. She was suppose to be my opponent?! I'd say this young trainer had made a big mistake. I chewed on my leaf, relaxing into a standard battle stance. It would be fair if allowed them to make the first move.

"Mienshao, pound!"

_Her arm would glow a bright white, before she would finally lunge forward in a swift and decisive movement. Countering the attack I used comet punch once more._

_ The collide was quite powerful, we were interlocked at the moment, whoever faltered first would be the one to receive the heavy blow. _Without a doubt she was a strong opponent, though not strung enough! I shoved forward with a bit more force in attempt to overpower the Mienshao.

_"Tell me... Why do you fight? It's clear to see that I'm going to win." Her voice calm and soothing, even when in battle. Something about it, just didn't feel right to me._

_"That's what you think." I grunted, clearly she was trying to break my focus so she would be able to strike. No way was I about to allow that!_

_"Darling it's not something I "think", its something I know." Wait... Did she just call me darling? Darling? For some reason it made me begin to feel weird on the inside. It didn't make sense, I was very confused._

_ The trainer saw me lost in my thoughts, it was the perfect opportunity to strike. "Mineshao, double slap now!" On command with her other arm she struck me (open handed :3 if you get the joke)with one swing, however she wasn't done there. Before I could prepare myself for the next attack I was struck again for another three times in a row._

_ Wow was she fast... I stumbled backward trying to gather back my stance. I shook my head as if it was nothing.(Which it actually wasn't)"I let you have that one!" Of course anyone would know that the Pancham wouldn't be able to dodge the attack either way._

_ "Such a gentleman, aren't you?" The way she talked, it just mad me so angry! Yet also calming at the same time. Usually my opponents didn't cause me such troubling feelings. I better just end this battle quick._

_ Finally I attacked with Slash, certainly I was determined to strike her and knock that sly smile right off her face._

_ "Dodge it!" Her trainer shouted._

_Promptly she dodged it, though I kept at it. Each every time she dashed out of the way to avoid the attack. Her speed and agility was incredible, however she wouldn't be able to dodge forever._

**_Kyra~ P.O.V(temporary name)_**

_ It was nearly sun down and "he" had yet to return back and report. I do worry for that boy not only as his leader but as a guardian. He was just like a teenager. Always questioning my commands, never following orders properly, and always getting into avoidable trouble. I also have to care for my little apprentice, Josie(also temporary name). She is quite the hyperactive Vulpix, along with her constant chattering and wondering._

_*sigh_

_My hands are indeed tied._

_I'd best send out one of my aerial guards to search for him. Last time he was out this late, the pancham had disrupted a pokemon gathering._

_ As if on timing Josie came prancing in, giggling and smiling as usual. "Josie dear would you please tell one of the aerial guards to search for yuki?" I asked kindly._

_ "Okay!" She was just too cute with that little voice of hers. The vuplix ran back out, off to do what she was told. How I hoped when she got older, she wouldn't turn out just like "him"._

**_Yuki 's P.O.V~_**

****_I was smacked right back into a tree , after whipped by the Mineshao's attacks. As much as I hated to say it, I was loosing, badly in fact. I would of never admitted it out loud. Nevertheless I dared not to give in. I started this battle and I'm going to finish it._

_"Mineshao , bounce!"_

_Swiftly she leaped into the air flawlessly, soon after she came spiraling downwards at accelerating speed. directly towards me. I had one good trick up my sleeve... Just had to wait a little longer..._

_At this moment she was only five meters above me._

_Four meters._

_Three meters._

_Two meters!_

_Not just yet...A little longer._

_One meter._

_"Now!" _

_Finally I unleashed one of my most powerful attacks, Sky Uppercut. I could easily tell neither the trainer or Mineshao was expecting it. The pokemon went flying backwards with my powerful attack. Certainly that should of knocked her out, I put my all into the attack , plus is was one of my most powerful._

_ A smirk began to form on my face, surely that'd teach that human to dare even enter this woods thinking he was about to imprison us in those horrible contraptions. While absorbed in my self indulged achievement, I failed to see that the battle wasn't over just yet._

_ "Nice job. You actually hit me"_

_It couldn't be... Looks like I played right into their trap, I was now all tired out, unable to dodge any attacks._

_ "_Mineshao finish it off with Aurar sphere !" Not surprisingly the tr_ainer accompanied his command with an over dramatic pose. Great I was suppose to fall at the hands of this idiot._

_ Her palms began to glow, as the bright blue sphere became visible. I bolted myself down for the immense pain I'd probably feel, for sure I wasn't going to show any hint of fear to them._

_ The sphere was released, being propelled right proceeding at a fast speed towards more._

_ In the nick of a time, a Talonflame appeared above the trees emitting a mighty screech, to intercept the attack he drew back his mighty wings before unleashing razor wings directly at the aurar sphere._

_ A thunderous sound echoed through what seemed like the entire forest. Smoke clouded the whole entire area. My vision was blurred, unable to sense anything around me._

_In a blur I was snatched up in the talons of some pokemon. At first I struggled all the way until we were airborn, it wasn't until later I realized it was the Talonflame that had rescued me._

_"Great"_

_I bet the second I reach home, I was going to receive a "huge" lecture._

_The flight wasn't too long,, especially when I was dropped abruptly dropped at the entrance of my home._

_To be continued..._

_(sorry just too lazy to write anyemore)_


End file.
